


Breakup

by awgaskarth0805



Category: All Time Low (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22997044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awgaskarth0805/pseuds/awgaskarth0805
Summary: Alex plans a great six month anniversary celebration for Jack and himself, but Jack's dislike of commitment gets in the way.
Relationships: Jack Barakat/Alex Gaskarth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Breakup

**Author's Note:**

> This is a request!

“This turned out perfect, Jack’s going to love it!” Alex exclaimed to himself as he looked in awe at the meal he’d just prepared. It was his six-month anniversary with Jack, and Alex decided to plan a few surprises for his boyfriend. First, he’d cooked fettuccine alfredo and got a bottle of Jack’s favorite champagne, and he also had a special gift for Jack; a copy of the key to his apartment.   
Before Jack, Alex hadn’t ever really been in love, but he was head over heels now. Being with Jack made Alex happy in a way that nothing else could, he made Alex feel complete. Alex had noticed that Jack had been a bit distant recently, and he figured that something in Jack’s life was stressing him out, so Alex was determined to give Jack a great night so he could forget about everything for a bit.   
Alex turned to look at the clock on the stove and saw that he only had fifteen minutes left until Jack was supposed to arrive. He quickly cleaned up the kitchen some so it wouldn’t be too much work later, then he went up to his room and changed into a slightly nicer outfit, since this was such a special occasion. Next, he went into the bathroom and fixed his hair after washing his face and decided that he was ready enough for the evening.   
While he was excited, Alex was also very nervous for everything; he’d never done something like this for anyone before, and he just wanted for it to go well, and to give Jack the best night ever.   
Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making Alex jump some. He took one last glance at himself in his bathroom mirror, then made his way downstairs. His heart started to pound in his chest as he got over to the door and opened it up.   
Jack was standing outside, and Alex noticed the same, distant look in Jack’s face that he’d had for the majority of the past couple weeks. Alex did his best to ignore it, so he could start the amazing night he’d planned for the two of them.  
“Hey, Jack! Happy six months!” Alex exclaimed, wrapping Jack in a tight hug, which Jack forcefully returned.  
“Hi, Alex,” Jack replied, trying his best to sound enthusiastic.  
“I can tell you’ve been a bit stressed over something, you don’t have to tell me what it is if you don’t want to, but I’ve planned a great night for the two of us in honor of our six months! Come on in, and we can get it started!” Alex stated, practically pulling Jack inside. Jack put his coat on the hook by the door, then followed Alex into the kitchen.  
“It smells like-“ Jack started.  
“Alfredo and garlic bread, your favorite! I found a recipe for the alfredo online, it was a bit hard to make, but it was totally worth it, since it’s for you! Sadly, the bread is just frozen from the grocery store, so it may not be as good as we would like, but hopefully the sauce I made will make up for it,” Alex explained, a big smile on his face. He knew that this pasta was Jack’s favorite, and he was very excited to see Jack’s reaction to everything.  
“Oh wow, thanks for doing that, Alex,” Jack replied in a monotone voice. Alex was a bit disappointed by Jack’s lack of enthusiasm, but he knew that being stressed over something could really take away a person’s excitement, so he decided to let it go.  
“Anything for you, Jack. Why don’t we go ahead and serve ourselves?” Alex suggested, handing Jack a serving spoon. Jack gave an awkward smile as a thank you, then got a serving of pasta, and a piece of the bread, before handing the spoon back to Alex.   
Once they both had their food, they walked out to Alex’s dining room, where Alex had set up the table, finished with a bouquet of roses in the center, cut short enough so they’d be able to see each other over them.  
“Wow, you put a lot of work into this,” Jack mumbled just loudly enough for Alex to hear.  
“It was a lot, but it was all so worth it, since it’s all for you. Oh, so you may have noticed that we didn’t get anything to drink, and that’s because I got this!” Alex exclaimed, pulling out the bottle of champagne from behind his chair.  
“Oh shit, that’s my favorite kind,” Jack stated, feeling stunned.  
“I know! Let’s pop it open, I’ll get the cage off, then you can do the honors,” Alex instructed. Once he got the wire topper off, he gave the bottle to Jack, who popped out the cork before pouring champagne into both of the champagne flutes that Alex had set up on the table. Once the glasses were full, Jack went to take a sip, but Alex quickly stopped him.  
“Hey, not yet! I have one more surprise that I want to make a toast to once I give it to you!” Alex explained.  
“There’s more?” Jack asked.  
“Just one more little thing,” Alex replied, digging in his pocket until he finally found a small, black box, which made Jack’s eyes widen.  
“Jack, we’ve been together for six months now, and these have been the best six months of my life. You’ve taught me how to love myself, and what love really feels like. You make me so incredibly happy, and I wanted to find the perfect gift for you. Jack, I’m giving you your very own copy of the key to my apartment,” Alex said, opening up the box. His heart was beating faster now, but he tried to contain himself as Jack blankly stared at they key in the box.  
“Oh, shit,” Jack said in that same monotone voice from earlier.  
“Not really the reaction I was expecting, but it’s fine. What do you think?” Alex asked, a nervous smile on his face. Jack stayed silent for a bit, then took a deep breath before finally speaking.  
“Alex, I can’t accept this,” Jack stated in a firm voice.  
“What? Why not? I know it’s not the fanciest gift ever, but I thought you’d still really like it,” Alex replied, sounding a bit hurt.  
“It’s not that I don’t like it, but I can’t do this anymore,” Jack said, an emotionless look on his face.  
“Do what anymore?” Alex continued, anxiety starting to pool in his stomach.  
“Alex, I care about you very much, and these past six months have been great, but I’ve been thinking about shit, and I don’t really want to be in a committed relationship right now, I don’t feel ready to be tied down to one person. I’ve been wanting to explain all of this to you for the past two weeks, but I dint want to hurt you,” Jack explained, his voice getting quieter at the end.  
“You didn’t want to hurt me, but yet you choose to break up with me on our six-month anniversary after I’ve gone through all of this trouble to give you the best night ever?” Alex pointed out, starting to feel angry.  
“Hey, I didn’t ask you to do all of this shit! Besides, I wasn’t planning on doing this today, since it is a significant day, but then you pulled out that damn key, which really didn’t give me much of a choice!” Jack stated, starting to raise his voice some.  
“How long have you felt this way?” Alex asked, trying his best to hold back tears.  
“I don’t really think that-“ Jack started.  
“How long have you felt this way?” Alex repeated in a harsh tone.  
“I don’t know, a couple months, I guess? I thought these feelings would go away, but they never have,” Jack replied.  
“So, you’ve been leading me on for the past two months now?” Alex asked, his voice cracking some.  
“I wouldn’t say that, I still really care about you, Alex. Spending time with you is always great, I just don’t want a commitment right now. If we stay friends-“ Jack started.  
“Friends? You think that after all of this, I’d stay friends with you?” Alex questioned, sounding surprised.  
“Well, yeah, we had a great thing going, neither of us did anything wrong here,” Jack said back.  
“No, that’s not true, you absolutely did something wrong. You made me fall in love with you, hard, and you’ve been by my side for the past six months. You assured me that nothing would ever come between us. You showed me true love, only for you to end up leading me on, and tearing my heart out on our fucking six-month anniversary, of all days! You may not think much of this, but I’ve never loved anyone like I’ve loved you and you acting so okay with all of this shows that you never really gave a shit in the fist place!” Alex yelled. He started to feel tears form in his eyes, but blinked them away, not wanting to be emotionally vulnerable in front of Jack.  
“Alex, I still care about you,” Jack said, trying to hold Alex’s hand from across the table, but Alex quickly pulled away.  
“No you don’t, if you did, you wouldn’t have fucking done this, and you wouldn’t have led me on. And, you sure as hell wouldn’t be actin like all of this is cool. You know what, just leave, Jack,” Alex insisted.   
“I want to work out some kind of compromise, I-“ Jack started.   
“I don’t want to do that. I just want you to get the fuck out of here,” Alex stated through gritted teeth.  
“Fine, I’ll go. But, you really do mean a lot to me, Alex, and I’m so sorry,” Jack said as Alex led the two of them back to the front door.  
“I don’t need your fucking apology. Goodbye, Jack,” Alex said, opening up the door. Jack walked out, then turned to face Alex again.  
“Alex, I’m really sorry,” Jack tried. Without responding, Alex slammed the door and locked it. Tears immediately started to pour from his eyes, and he made his way into the living room and sat down on the couch.   
On the end table, there was a framed picture of Jack and Alex on their first date as a couple, and seeing it made Alex feel even angrier. He picked it up and threw it on the ground, the glass in the frame breaking as soon as it hit the wooden floor.  
“Fuck him!” Alex yelled, looking at the mess the frame had made. Alex laid on the couch, then curled in himself as he started to sob loudly. He couldn’t believe that after six amazing months, Jack could just end it all, thinking that it would all be perfectly fine. Alex really thought that Jack was different, he thought that Jack loved him and cared about his feelings, now Alex felt embarrassed for thinking that.   
He continued to cry as his brain flooded him with memories of him and Jack. Their first date, the officially becoming a couple, their first ‘I love you’, event their first minor disagreement. Alex couldn’t believe he’d put so much time and effort into someone who just took it all for granted.   
While he knew they hadn’t dated for a super long time, this still really hurt Alex, Jack was his first real love. Alex hoped that in the next few weeks, he’d start to get over jack, but he knew that he had quite a bit of crying and grieving to do first. He hated that Jack had so much power over him in this way, but he couldn’t help any of this.   
Alex opened his eyes to see the photo on the ground, and started to cry more once he saw Jack. He started to sob even louder, and eventually fell asleep when he ran out of tears to cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a request from someone on Tumblr! It's a lil different from most of my stories, but I had a really fun time writing it! I have one more request to get up, then I'll be all out again! I'm on spring break this week, and will be on a flight with nothing to do in a few days, so please send in some ideas if you have them! Thank you guys for reading, I hope you enjoyed! Lots of love, Liv.


End file.
